


Not All....

by Riyumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, One-Shot Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyumi/pseuds/Riyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all demons were bad, Not all hunters were good, Not all monsters bump in the night, Not all relationships end right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcomes(YouxSam Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all welcomes were expected. (YouxSam Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, slight nudity

**Not All Welcomes.**

\---

His eyes widened as he noticed her tangled in his sheets. Half covered and half exposed to the world she laid in slumber land. Sam shifted uncomfortably as a slight flush met his cheeks when he noticed you laid on his bed dressed in little to nothing. A thin white cami and some red lace boy shorts adorned your body, the cami had pulled upwards revealing a few inches of your abdomen and the lace that adorned your lower body was painfully see through. The cold night air nipped at your breasts, Sam's blush depended as he noticed the harness of your buds.your legs tucked upwards against your abdomen, you had curled up like a cat in his bed surrounded by sheets and blankets and a few new feline companions you had let into the house. Taming in a deep breath he admired your beauty before shifting uncomfortably. 

"Hey Sam, when did we get cats?" Deans sneeze echoed through the halls before peeking into his brothers room. "Oh, well then" He grumbled as he rubbed his now agitated nose. "I'm just gonna go get some Benadryl, have fun" and in a flash he was gone as fast as he appeared.

Sam groaned, pondering if he should seek refuge in your room instead, after all you didn't the brothers would be back tonight, they weren't due for another week.

Since the brothers had left you found yourself seeking refuge in Sam's bed. His scent lingered on the wrinkled sheets he left behind and gave you some momentary relief from the distance between the two of you.

Sam began to slip off a few if his top layers and tossing them to the side of the room.

"Sam" his names escaped your lips in and dreaming daze. He sighed as he tugged at his belt, slipping off his pants. In a attempt to be a gentleman he slipped on a pair of pajama pants you had bought for him when you complained the brothers didn't have any decency when females were present. 

He tried not to bother you as he slipped under the covers behind you. Alas as a hunter you had the sense to sleep lightly, the squeaking of the springs made your eyes shoot open and your body stiffen though it only took you seconds to notice the source, allowing you to relax your posture.

"I'm home" he whispered into your ear before pressing a gentle kiss against your cheek. You weren't sure what the two of you were anymore but you certainly didn't mind. His arm wrapped around your waist protectively causing you to grin.

His cheeks flushed as you placed your hand over his and responded. "Welcome Home"


	2. First Kisses(YouxSam Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all first kisses happen out of a fairy tale. (YouxSam Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, Dean Advice, Fluff,

**Not All First Kisses**

\---

You had pined after him for months. They way his chestnut hair framed his face so perfectly, the way his eyes glimmered like the sea. It was nothing you had ever wanted to admit but Dean already knew how you felt about his younger brother. For months now he had been teasing the two of you, poking at the pyre to try and ignite the flame. No matter what he had been up to, nothing had worked.

"When are you going to boink?" Dean asked blatantly as he plopped onto your comforter. 

"Well, it's not like he makes it easy" You groaned with a flush on your cheek as you laid next to Dean. 

"It's hot when girls make the first move" He told you as he placed a bag of pretzels between the two of you.

"Yeah but how can I?" You sighed reaching for the salty snack. "I mean, he's so tall" You grumbled barely legible words between bites. It wasn't the first time you and Dean had this conversation about his brother and at the rate it was going it wouldn't be the last. 

He looked at you as though you just sprouted two heads. "Is that really whats keeping you from making the first move (y/n)?" Dean knew if he was in this situation with you he would have merely jumped your bones months ago, it wouldn't be this middle school flirting back and forth. Sometimes the way you acted made him sick and that wasn't even without physical affection, it was so obvious it was sickening that it wasn't official.

"I mean, I can't climb him like a tree"

Dean coughed, sitting up before choking on his snack. "So, you won't make the first move because he's too tall?"

"What, am I supposed to just jump on him and make out with him?" You groaned as you covered your face with your pillow "I don't know, I shouldn't have said anything"

Dean chuckled as he scarfed down some more pretzels. "First world problems" He laughed before attempting to make his way out of your room. He barely managed to dodge a pillow you tossed as you shouted at him.

"Tell your brother to grow some balls and make a move if he wants it!"

"Well, you just told him" Dean laughed. "Hey Sammy" Dean grinned devilishly before patting his brother on the shoulder. "Have fun" Without giving Sam the chance to respond, Dean jogged off in the direction of his room.

"Uh-(Y/n)" Sams voice sent a shock down your spine. You certainly didn't mean for him to hear that, after all he was supposed to be out shopping right now.

"Oh no" You inwardly groaned as Sam made his way into your room with a awkward smile. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, shifting his weight on his other leg you could see him struggle to find words to say. "I-Uh, shouldn't you be shopping?"

"I forgot my phone" He laughed awkwardly as he waved it. Silence overtook the room as he approached you, stopping midway between you and the door frame. "So..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say to you his eyes wandered around the room, too embarrassed to lock his with yours. "I should grow some balls, huh?"

"Uh god, Sam" You grumbled as you turned around, hiding your face into the softness of your mattress."Just ignore everything"

The room fell quiet once again and just as you thought he had made his retreat you heard his footsteps approach you. The creaking sound of the mattress as he sat down next to you only made your blush deepen.

"You know, I've...wanted to..." His voice low and nervous. Sam Winchester knew whenever he had deepened a relationship it had ended in pain. Even though he didn't want to admit it he was fearful of how this could end. Dean had assured him more then once that none of the past was any his fault but it was never enough, the fear always took over. "I just..."

"At this rate nothing is going to happen..." You grumbled peeking up at him, flustered.

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head nervously unsure how to approach the situation.

Biking at your lip nervously you did something you rarely did, you took Deans advice. Sams eyes widened as you sat up quickly and swing your leg over him to sit in his lap, your arms wrapped around his neck nervously. The two of you sat in a awkward silence as you stared into each others eyes.

"You're not making this any easier on me, Sam..."You grumbled, breaking eye contact with him. He had nothing to say, but his actions said it all. He lifted your chin gently, forcing you to look at him. His lips brushed against yours gently as he cupped your cheek in his hand. It was gentle and sweet, what you had always imagined coming from him. The kiss had only lasted a moment but it the effects lingered, the feeling like you were on cloud 9.

He pulled away, looking down nervously. "Why haven't we done this sooner?"

"Because you're too tall" You smiled before pushing him down on the bed, pinning him to your mattress you pressed your lips against his, finally attaining what you had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Not All Hunters (YouxDean Winchester)  
> Not All Angels (YouxCastiel)


	3. Hunters(YouxDean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all hunters are allowed to hunt.(YouxDean Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy & fluff warning.
> 
> Edit: My browser crashed and this chap got double , hopefully everythings in working order now.

**Not All Hunters**

\---

Deans eyes widened, his grip loosened from the hilt of his blade and it slipped through his fingers. The blade hit the floor hard, the metal clanking echoed through the abandoned walls of the warehouse. Crowleys words had shook him to the core.

"What do you mean?" Deans tone would have put fright into any run of the mill demon but certainly not the king of hell. Crowley could help but grin in amusement before rolling his eyes dramatically. Crowley stepped forward to the eldest Winchester before speaking causing Sam to flinch.

"I can smell it on her, she reeks of it"

"He's just trying to get in your head Dean" Sam warned placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Well, it's working"

"I gain nothing from lieing to you about this Squirrel, my bets are it's a boy" As fast as Crowley had appeared he was gone,leaving the two Winchesters to sit on his words.

_Better be-careful of your lass_  
She's pregnant  
I can smell it on her, she reeks of it. 

****

**\- 12:00pm -**

Dean had begun acting weird in the last few days even for Dean. Lately he had begun to hover over you more and became more protective then usual. He didn't let you go on hunts anymore even though you had been hunting for years. He didn't let you do anything besides sit in the bunker and gather info which had been driving you mad. You knew something was wrong you just didn't know what.

"Sam" You growled as you approached the long haired giant who was sitting in the living room clacking away on his laptop. The two of them had just returned earlier today from hunting a shape shifter, a case you would have loved to be on but Dean just wouldn't allow. "Why won't Dean let me do anything, whats going on"

"Nothing (y/n)" you're being paranoid" Sams gaze never turned from his laptop as he was already researching for the next case.

"Dean knows I can handle myself, why won't he trust me anymore" You groaned as you threw yourself on the seat next to Sam dramatically.

"(y/n)" Sam sighed as he turned to you. "Have you felt any different lately?"

You cocked your head to the side and pondered for a moment before responding. "Irritable" You told him straight faced, "Not a ounce of booze has been in me for days now"

For whatever reason the bunker had been cleared of all alcohol as of late. All junk food had disappeared and anything that was slightly unhealthy was replaced by something organic and healthy. At first you were sure it was Sams doing so you were taken aback learning that it was Dean. He mentioned that maybe if he begun to be healthy on the inside it would help with the mark of Cain, but you weren't sure why that meant you had to be subjected to that too.

"Yeah well, Dean insists we quit"

"Yeah, isn't that weird to you Sam? He loves boozing" You threw your arms in the air in exasperation "He's possessed" You came up with the only answer that made any sense to you. Sam shook his head and attempted to ignore you as he continued to do some research.

"Even you're acting weird" You grumbled before heading off to the kitchen as you had a insatiable desire to consume as much ice cream as possible.

**-1:30 pm-**

The ice cream didn't bode well with you and neither did the fact that he was hovering again. He was hovering again. He really shouldn't be hovering right now of all times, but he was and you weren't in the position to complain right now.

This was the third time in a row you had lost the contents of your stomach into the toilet, you weren't sure if you had too much more to lose. Of course as you were praying to your porcelain god Dean Winchester was hovering over you.

"Dean" You barely managed to get it name out without gagging. "Go away" You whined weakly. You could see his concern for you in his eyes before another wave of nausea came over you.

And that made it four times Dean Winchester watched you vomit today.

****

**\- 6:30pm -**

Your stomach had finally settled and you even managed to put some crackers and ginger ale into it. You made a mental note not to consume four bowls of ice cream in a row. As you strolled by Sams room you couldn't help but notice the door was closed and the muffled voices behind it.

"How do you....she" Their words were hard to make out through the thick door but you could at least tell that Dean was speaking. "Crowley....she....doesn't know....stubborn" Dean clearly had been trying to hide something from you.

"Well....tell her....know....eventually" At least Sam wanted you to know whatever the big secret was.

You couldn't help but have some anger well inside you as you listened to their scattered words. It was clear you were being left out of something for days now but you just didn't know what.

"That's it, whats going on" You shouted as you forced your way into the room, they had made the mistake of not locking the door.

Sams lips pursed as he nervously passed his fingers through his hair. He couldn't find any words to say before dismissing himself from the room. "You tell her" He shouted at Dean as he passed you, he wanted no part in this conversation.

Silence fell over you and Dean as you began to tap you foot impatiently, the taps echoed through the halls of the barren bunker.

Dean cleared his throat causing you to raise an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth to speak a few times and shifted his weight on his other foot. He continued to struggle with trying to find the right words to say,

"You're pregnant" His words caught you off guard.

"You're telling me? That I'm pregnant?" You could barely hold back your laughter. "We had drunk sloppy sex like...two months ago Dean, would know if I was pregnant"

"Just amuse me" He told you, pulling a small purple box out of his jacket pocket. That was the moment you knew this wasn't a joke and why he had been acting so weird the past couple of days.

"You're really serious about this, huh?" You snatched the small purple box from his hands. "So when I prove you wrong, you'll let me hunt again?"

"Ill even let you get alcohol poisoning, you can slap me, whatever you'd like" Dean had a lopsided grin on his lips.

"Fine" You told him as you made your way to the bathroom with him right behind you. "You owe me so hard" You told him as you close the door to the bathroom. Dean pressed his body against the wall beside it. Even though he had been sitting on the thought of this for days hr still didn't know how to feel about the situation. 

Scanning over the directions on the label you pulled out one of the plastic devices that would tell your fate. You followed the instructions listed before replacing the cap on the test and placing it on the counter.

"Now we wait" You told Dean as you opened the door. 

**...30 seconds...**

"You know I just ate too much right, that doesn't mean I'm pregnant" Crossing your arms across your chest you grumbled.

**...60 seconds....**

"Dean don't touch it, it's not ready yet" You exclaimed as you slapped his away from the test. "You'll mess it up"

**....90 seconds....**

Dean began to pace down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest. He had told himself he wouldn't act this way when it came down to it but all of that went out the windows and his nerves were sky high.

"Oh my god will you chill!" You called out. "It's not even been two minutes yet"

**....120 seconds....**

"That means no right?" Dean questioned as he gazed at the device quizzically.

"Oh my god it isn't done yet Dean"

**....240 seconds....**

"Pee on another one"

"No I don't have to pee"

"This ones broken, go drink some water" 

"Fine fine! Anything to get you to shut up" You groaned as you complied to his demands and made your way to the kitchen. 'Why is he so nervous?' Groaning inwardly you grabbed a cup from the dish rack. You couldn't help but wonder where he even got this crazy idea. If he really thought throwing up meant you were pregnant he had more to learn about women then you ever thought possible.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" Dean repeated your name over and over nervously, your name echoed the halls as he rushed up to you.

"Oh my god what now, I don't have to pee yet" Turning around you were met with the pregnancy test being shoved in your face. As your eyes focused on the device and your grip on your glass loosened and it hit the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Time seemed to stand still as you focused on the blue plus mark.

"...I'm....pregnant..." You cocked your head to the side as if examining it from another angle would change the outcome of it.

"This is why" You weren't sure how he was so certain of your state but ever since Dean had found out he had been trying to keep you out of harms way, keep you from eating junk, keep you from boozing. You felt a overwhelming sense of guilt for yelling at him for trying to help you all the time, he was trying to be a doting father. "No more hunts (y/n)"

"But I'm a hunter, Dean" 

"You're a mother now (y/n)" Pulling you close you felt the comfort in his arms. Inhaling his scent almost put you at ease as you attempted to calm down. A grin tugged at his lips as he pressed them against the top of your head. "Looks like I gave you more then drunk sloppy sex"

His words caused a soft flush to overcome your cheeks. You attempted to punch him lightly but he caught your hand into his and kissed the tips of your knuckles, only causing your blush to deepen. "Shut up Winchester"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 5 other half finished fics for this, eck.  
> Goal is updating every other day for now. Please comment, getting back in the habit of writing right now so I'm sorry if my writing is a bit shabby.


	4. Cheaters.(YouxDean Winchester, YouxSam Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all cheaters get caught. (YouxDean YouxSam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song She wants revenge- Tear you apart.
> 
> Warnings: Rough sex, adultery, alcohol, Lemon

**Not All Cheaters**

\---

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right_  
_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_  
_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_  
_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

The music echoed through the busy bar. His eyes focused on your lips, he hadn't notice how supple they were until now; how kissable they were. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. You let out a curt laugh as he placed his hand on your waist and pulled you close. Your hands rested on his chest as your caught his gaze, pulling away shyly. The scent of alcohol filled your nostrils and he breathed. The two of you had been on a bender for sometime now, it had been awhile since the two of you had been drunk together. It always ended in trouble.

Dean smiled as he turned his gaze, attempting to resist the need to kiss you. You didn't help as you teased his, wrapping your arms around his neck with a sly smile.

"I want to hold you close" He whispered into your ear as he pulled you against him.

"You are" You grumbled as you cocked your head to the side. "Dean?" You stared into his emerald gaze as silence fell over the two of you. He closed the space between you, pressing his lips against yours gently at first slowly with increasing need his gentle kiss turned rough. Your tongues danced as a moan slipped from your lips sending a shock into him. His hand slipped under up your azure skirt that adorned your body, giving a soft spank you yelped into his lips.

"Sorry" He choked as he pulled away, adjusting his increasing hardness.

"We're supposed to be getting drinks, not boners" You teased as the bartender slid your drinks in front of you. You grabbed your margarita and beer for Sam before heading over to the booth you were sitting at in the back corner of the bar.

"What took you so long?" Sam grinned as he took his beer from your hand.

"Nothing" You smiled as you stumbled a little in your drunkenness causing Sam to reach out in case you were to lose your footing. "I'm fine" You told him as you licked some of your spilled drink off of your fingers before sitting next to him.

"Maybe you've had enough" He laughed noticing your decrease in motor skills.

"Never" You teased as you stuck out your tongue before Dean took a seat across from you. You sipped on your drink as you shoot Dean a innocent gaze.

"Sure" Sam laughed as he pulled you away from your beverage, pressing a gentle kiss on your lips. In your current state of wetness you didn't let him pull away with a gentle kiss, you pressed your tongue between his lips, forcing your way into a deeper kiss.

As Sam pulled away he couldn't help but notice the taste of beer on your lips, knowing you hadn't had any he gave you a questioning gaze to which you only smiled slyly.You lifted your legs to rest them on Deans lap, running the tips of your toes over the outline of his cock.

Dean noticed the evil way you were grinning as you walked the narrow line of Sam finding our about your adultering ways. He attempted to ignore you as he took a swig of his beer.

"Well, I'm going to head home, I don't want a huge hangover tomorrow" Sam smiled.

"Awe, you haven't touched your beer" You pouted knowing Sam was no where as gone as you and Dean were. He smiled and pressed a kiss against your forehead.

"Dean can have it, I'm gonna head to the bunker, call a taxi okay?" You nodded before moving out of the way to let Sam out of the booth.

Dean and you stared at one another in silence as the sexual tension only increased. You bit down on your bottom lip as you tapped your fingernails against the wooden table.

A smile overcame your lips when you were sure that Sam that left and you motioned for Dean to follow you. He complied as you got up from the table and made your way to the bars bathroom. Luckily no one else was currently in the bathroom as you gripped onto Deans hand and pulled him into the largest stall.

Without words he pressed you eagerly against the cool tile of the bathroom walls. Tossing your clutch to the side of the room; Your arms wrapped around his neck as his lips crashed against yours. His fingers quickly found their way under your skirt, tugging eagerly at the fabric of your underwear. He nipped at your lip, causing you to moan before dropping your underwear to the ground. Your fingers tangled in his hair as he ran a finger down your slit. You could feel him smiling against your lips as he heard the familiar unzipping of your skirt , as soon as it hit the ground you kicked your skirt and underwear to the corner of the stall.

"You're wet" He groaned between eager kisses as his finger tips explored your folds. Breaking the kiss he leaned into your ear; his lip gently brushed against your lobe sending shivers down your spine. "I want to tear you apart" He moaned into your ear before kissing your neck gently

"Fuck" Curses escaped your lips as your breaths became ragged. His hot kisses tailed down your neck, nips and sucks at your collarbone drove you wild. His tongue dragged across the anti-possession tattoo the adorned the skin beneath your collar bone before he slowly wandered lower, to the tip of your buttoned blouse. Your gaze met for a moment before he tore your blouse off of your body. Buttons scattered across the bathroom floor as he pushed your ebony bra to the side, freeing your breasts.

"God" He moaned as he breathed in your beauty. His tongue flicked against one of your hardened buds causing you to flinch. Your grip in his hair tightened as his fingers ran up and down your folds. His calloused fingertips gently grazing your engorged clit caused your knees to buckle. "You're such a bad girl" He whispered before taking your breast into his mouth,sucking and nipping it gently.

"Oh fuck, Dean" You cried as his fingers began to circle your clit. Waves of pleasure crashed against your as you shut your eyes tightly. A slew of 'fucks' escaping your lips as you felt yourself reach your peak.

"No no sweetheart" Grinning he pulled away from your breast and pulled his hand away from your arching body. He pressed his finger against your lips, slick with your own wetness he watched as you licked and sucked it dry. "Fuck, how does Sammy even handle you" He groaned at his aching hardness. You only grinned as a reply as you slid down the wall to get on your knees.

"Do you want me?" You moaned as you pulled at his belt.

"Yes" His response had no hesitation, you smiled as you tossed his belt in the corner of the stall. Pulling out his aching hardness you could feel it throb in your hands. A small bead of precum already formed at the top. You ran your tongue over the head of his cock causing him to jolt at the sudden sensation.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's wet" He didn't have the time to respond to you as you took his hardness in your mouth. He grabbed a fistful of your hair in his hand, his grip tightened as the head of his cock met the back of your throat. Your fingers wandered in your folds, teasing your entrance before circling your clit. Moans escaped your lips as you pleasured his cock.

"(y/n)" Your name and a slew of curse words escaped his lips every time you took his cock down your throat. "Fuck...Stop" He demanded as he yanked your head away from him. You looked up at him with a confused gaze. "I need your cunt" His words caused you to lick your lips before attempting to stand up, your legs already wobbily from the alcohol and pleasure. Dean helped you get your footing before turning you around to press your ass against his aching cock.

"Is this what you need?" You purred as you rubbed your ass against him. 

"I want to fucking tear you apart (y/n)" He moaned as he rubbed the tip of his cock at your entrance.

"Destroy me, Dean" You moaned, your hands gripping at the grungy white tile walls of the bathroom. Your eyes practically rolled in the back of your head as he rammed himself into your wetness. "Fuck" You cried out as he gripped your hips, nail digging into your skin as he adjusted to the tightness of your depths. His thrusts began painfully slow, teasingly slow. Moans escaping your lips as you took every inch of his thick hardness.

"Say my name" His hand wrapped in a fistful of your hair yanking your head back as he rammed into you harder.

"Fuck" You cried out as he his the spot within you that drove you crazy. "Dean"

"I don't think you want it, you need to work for it (Y/n)" He told you as he released you hair and his thrusts slowed to a stop.

"Don't fucking tease me, Dean or maybe I'll go to Sam" Your words rubbed him the wrong way, the palm of him connected with your ass causing you to shout. "Fuck, What the hell" His hand rubbed against the now pinkened flesh.

"Tonight, you're mine" He reminded you of his dominance with a hard thrust into your depths. "You don't get to say that name tonight"

"Sammmm" You moaned you teasingly, causing him to press you against the wall harder, your face met the tile of the wall. "Sammmm" That one costed you another hard spank, one hard enough to leave a bruise. "Dean, fuck, Okay I'm sorry" You mentally noted to make an excuse to the potential bruise on your ass to Sam later.

Dean usually knew better then to leave marks on you but it had been weeks since the two of you had time to connect like this again. It had been three months since you and Dean had first begun seeing each other like this on drunken nights and it seemed as though it would never end until you were caught and even then you weren't sure that it would. Sam satisfied the sweetness that you needed, the gentle 'making love sex' but Dean, well he would completely dominate you, whenever you even thought about it you would get wet.

Loud slapping echoed through the room from his body connecting with you as he pounded into you. You chanted his name as your hand made it's way to your swollen clit. Rubbing yourself was just what you needed to send you over the edge. Dean grunted as he felt you tighten around him, your breaths became uneven and your moans turned into cries of ecstasy.

"Dean, Fuck, I'm- I'm-"

"Go ahead, come on my cock (y/n)" He grunted as he pounded into your increasing wetness.

"Fuck Dean" You cried out as you came around him and with your tightness he was soon to follow. His fingers diging into you as he grunted your name. "Fill me up Dean" 

"Fuck (y/n)" He grunted he spilled within you. He rested his head on your spine as the two of you attempted to catch your breaths.

A small moan escaped your lips as he pulled himself out of you. His seed began to leak out of you but before you could do anything about it. Dean knelled behind you, slipping a finger within your depths as he pressed a kiss against your forming bruise.

Moans escaped your lips as he slipped another finger within you. He thrusting his fingers hard and fast within you. His fingertips grazed your g-spot causing you to cry out. He grinned with satisfaction as he retreated his fingers, licking them clean of the mixture of both yours and his orgasms.

"You're a fucking tease" You grumbled before sitting down on the cold ground, resting your head against the tile as you attempted to catch your breath. "You know, broke a lot of rules tonight, Dean" You reminded but he didn't respond with words as he kneeled down to your level he cupped your face in his hand before crushing his lips against you. You had a feeling that he wanted Sam to find out as he nipped at your lip, surely leaving it swollen.

You could feel a accumulating puddle under you as his seed spilled from you. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed you against the wall. Your lips raw and sore from kissing but you didn't care at this point. He pulled away and latched onto your neck, sucking hard to leave his mark.

"Dean, fuck, you're gonna get us caught" You moaned as you pushed him away from making a attempted hickey. This is when you knew he had drinken too much and it had gone past just horny drunk sex and now you could see the jealousy in his eyes. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

He didn't respond as he gathered his clothes from the bathroom, quickly getting dressed he left the bathroom. He left you sitting on the ground in a puddle of come. You groaned as you reached over to your clutch which laid a few feet away from you, reaching within it you grabbed a cigarette. Flicking your lighter on you took a long hard drag before standing up. You felt a little more sober then you did awhile ago, drama always seemed to do that.

You stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror. Your lips swollen, forming bruises where he dug his fingers in your hip as well as small claw marks from his nails. You spun around, checking your behind, where you saw another bruise forming. You groaned, you knew if you went home tonight Sam would know.

Pulling on your skirt you couldn't help but what the repercussions of this night had in hand. As you picked up the ivory shirt that you wore earlier tonight you remembered that Dean had torn it apart. Groaning you slipped it on and tied it in the middle attempting to look as decent as possible. You took another drag from your cigarette before putting it out on the edge of the sink.

'God damn it' You inwardly groaned as you adjusted yourself to look as decent as possible. You gathered your clutch off the floor, pulling your phone out you noticed the fact that you had a message.

**Sam: Hey, where are you?  
Sam: Hey are you and Dean at the bar still?**

You groaned, the last message was received 20 minutes ago. You weren't sure how much time you and his brother had spent in the stall but your phone let you knew it was nearing two in the morning.

You called a taxi as you gathered yourself and left the building, Dean was nowhere in sight.

-  
When you got home to the bunker the lights were all off, you knew Sam was sleeping by now. You made your way to the room that the both of you shared, kicking off your shoes along the way. You tossed your clothes to the side of the room before slipping next to him nude.

Grabbing his hand you wrapped it around yourself, placing it on your bare breast. You pressed your bare back against his body as he cuddled up to you. He began to stir and upon realization of what you were after you could feel him grinning against your back.

"Welcome home" He grumbled as you rubbed against him. The smell of smokes and alcohol fresh on your skin mixed with sweat and another scent he couldn't quite put his finger on as he groggily rubbed a finger against your hardened sore nipple.

"Mmm...Sam" You moaned softly as he pressed kisses against your neck. You knew the only way to get away with it is if Sam thought he was the one who put all of those marks on your body. You could feel his growing hardness pressing against you causing you to grin.

While Dean sat in a hotel room disheveled, his fist connecting with the wall you were trying to hide all of your secrets as you always did.You knew it was going to be a long night if you were going to get away with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I have like 5 other half finished fics for this series and I started this one this morning out of nowhere. Hopefully I can finish them all soon instead of starting 50 new ones, haha.


	5. Chick Music(YouxDean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not all chick music was so bad.(YouxDean Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lime, teasing

**Not All Chick Music**

\---  
The words echoed through the halls of the bunker as they blared from your stereo. He raised his eyebrows in annoyance, it had been exactly 30 minutes since you started blaring the biggest girl jam track list he had ever heard and much to his dismay your room was right next to his room.

"(Y/N)" He shouted, pounding on the wall that separated the two of you. His words never reached your ears as the beat of the music overtook your body. You rose off of your chair and shut your laptop, putting your current work to the side

"Help I'm alive!" You shouted to the beat of the music, shaking your hips in unison to the beat.

'"You're about to be dead" Dean grumbled as he sat up on his bed. his annoyance with you only increased as he noticed the time on his alarm clock, the bright shining lights a reminder to how long this had been going on.

**12:37AM**

"Keep it down, I swear if I hear another chick song-" He shouted as he burst through your door. You stopped dead in your tracks the annoyance in his emerald eyes was clear, the darkness around them only showed you how much it was justified.

"I'm sorry" You grumbled, turning the dial down on the stereo. "I'll get back to work, quietly"

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side slightly as he leaned against your door frame.

"Oh I've been researching about...you know the mark" Scratching the back of your head you let out a nervous laugh.

"You've been doing that since after lunch?" A sudden pang of guilt overtook him as he realized how hard you had been working all day, all for him. In the end dealing witch chick music wasn't that bad. He hated to admit his foot was tapping during a Taylor Swift song and he certainly wouldn't ever admit it.

"Yeah" 

"You need a break anyways (y/n)" He sighed as he sat down on your rose colored comforter. "You-ah" He grumbled turning away from your sight in sudden realization.

"What?"

"We'll talk in the morning" And as fast as he came into your room he was ready to leave. You cocked your head to the side with confusion. 

"Dean, stop" Your hands caught his hand within yours. "Dean what is it?" You asked as you pulled him away from the door way.

"You" He groaned. "I haven't been laid in ages, and you're not exactly..." He cleared his throat "Dressed" He told you as his eyes scanned your body from head to toe before looking off in another corner of the room. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling a familiar twinge in his pants that he wanted to desperately avoid. Your eyes widened upon realization of your current attire. A over sized ACDC shirt and some underwear was all that adorned your body.

"Wait, isn't that my shirt?" Dean asked turning his head back to you.

"Sorry, Laundry day" You chuckled nervously as you let go of his hand and tugged at the hem of the shirt. He was taller then you so the shirt usually covered you well, but the hem had ridden up during your dance session. "I didn't think you'd mind much, I mean you have so many" But it was obvious that you were wrong and that he did care as he approached you sternly.

"I want it back" Your eyebrows raised at his serious tone and sudden implications of potential nudity.

"I-I'm wearing it" You stammered nervously, stepping away from him. You inwardly cursed as you reached a wall, now there was nowhere to go.

"And?" Pushing you against the wall you noticed a slight upturn on the corner of his lips as his hands pressed against your hips.

"A-and..." You stuttered nervously trying to find the words to fend him off. You weren't sure if he was being himself, you weren't sure if it was the mark talking or if he really was so deprived he wanted to romp with the closest thing. You weren't sure if you wanted to even protest as his hands wandered up your shirt, slowly tracing his fingertips up to your bra line.

"Arms up" He demanded and you complied, red faced with nowhere to go. With your arms up he lifted the shirt off of your body and tucked it halfway into the front pocket of his jeans.

The small grin never left his lips, his breath on yours. You could feel your heart pounding out of your chest as he placed his hands back on your hips.

As he leaned in your eyes fluttered shut re-actively. Shivers ran down your spine as his lips brushed against your ear lobe. "Thank you" He whispered huskily in your ear causing you to bite down on your lip gently to fight a moan that was tempting to escape.

He turned away, sending you a quick wink before retreating into the halls of the bunker. Knees weak you slid down the wall to sit on the cold hard ground. You sat there in a momentary daze before gathering yourself and making your way over to your stereo and turning it on to the next song, louder then you had before. Sitting down on the edge of your bed you bit down on your lip nervously

_He said, "Let's get out of this town,_  
_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_  
_I thought heaven can't help me now._  
_Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_I can see the end as it begins_  
_My one condition is_

Not even a quarter of the way through the Taylor swift song Dean showed up in your doorway again with a grin on his lips."Oh well, now you're just asking for it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes-  
> First Song: Metric-Help I'm Alive  
> Second Song: Taylor Swift- Wildest Dreams


End file.
